destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Reversal Spell
Reversal Spells are spells created to reverse the effects of other spells that have been cast. Some are written specifically for another spell, while others are written to reverse almost any spell. Casting a spell in reverse may also revert it. Specific Reversal Spells To Drive Away a Love : Be it shall so desire I : As Bee the you're Queen the I'm : Thee conjure I, Thee conjure I Lost and Found Reversal Spell : I return what I didn't want to find. : Let it be out of sight, out of mind. To Find a Lost Love Reversal Spell : Return Thy' L'ove : W'herever she B'e'' : 'T'''hrough time and '''S'pace'' : B'''ring her '''B'ack'' : ''T'o '''M'e'' To Reverse Awakening Spell : W'''hat was awakened : from its sleep, : Must once again : slumber deep. : ''R'eturn the disease : to whence it came. : So life can ease : back to the same. To Turn Humans into Animals : Undo the magic acted here, : reverse the spell so all is clear. Vanishing Spell : Let the object of objection return : so that it's existence may be reaffirmed. To Reverse an Animal Curse : I call upon the Halliwells, : I call our powers to undo the spell. : Make right again that we must, : Reverse the curse that made this mutt. To Reverse a Wicked Witch's Curse : You who found me at this bar, : turn back to who you really are. To Reverse a Transformation Spell : Reverse the spell, from whence I fell. General Reversal Spells General reversal spells are usually very simple and often involve the burning of a piece of paper with the spell that has to be reversed written on it. Phoebe's Reversal Spell : Guided spirits, : hear our plea, : Annul this magic, : Let it be Patty's Reversal Spell : Reverse the spell from the book, : and please restore what was took. Abraxas These spells were used by Abraxas to undo the spells of the original Charmed Ones by casting them in reverse. To Reverse the Love Spell : Eniw der Ni Liob, : Stun elteeb puc, : riah fo kcol s'revol dda, : stoor ekardnam owt To Reverse the Warlock Spell : Eerf su tes lliw, : eerht fo rewop eht, To Reverse the Woogyman Spell : Llewd swodahs erehw krad ot nruter : thgif ot gnorts oot eno ma I Destined These spells were used by the next generation to undo magical mishaps. Reversing the Evil Witch's Spell Source of good face evil witches. Spell cast for these poor creatures change. Put them back to their normal self and send the Evil Witch to graze. Twins Troubles Reversal Spell Twins got mad, they did indeed. Undo what was done, and get them back, to what they were, right now and then. References # Reversal Spell - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Spells Category:Neutral Magic